<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands of a miracle by chlolou1208</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004455">Hands of a miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlolou1208/pseuds/chlolou1208'>chlolou1208</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Healing, Hurt Lucifer, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlolou1208/pseuds/chlolou1208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His wings are completely tattered, torn, bleeding, it looks like someone’s dipped them in red paint and then dragged them through a thorn bush backwards. </p><p>Or Chloe healing Lucifer’s wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LUCIFER_FICS_</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands of a miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So this is my first Lucifer fanfic, sorry if the tone or characters are off. </p><p>This is set after Michael and Lucifer’s fight but Chloe and Lucifer are already seeing each other, also don’t ask me how she heels him, I just thought it’d be cute if she could :) </p><p>Anyways, send me prompts and things, I always have free time to write! </p><p>Find me on Twitter, @chlo_barnes12 :) </p><p>And enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s been gone a while, and it’s not <em>not like</em> Lucifer to disappear for hours (months) without at least a text, even if it’s just a devil emoji, a thumbs up and a peace sign. Chloe doesn’t text first either, or call, knowing Lucifer is with Michael and knowing how just a few weeks ago Michael had somehow managed to convince her that he was The Devil instead of just <em>some wannabe angel</em>, as lucifer called it. She scoffs, <em>why is she worried, Lucifer can take care of himself. </em>With that thought she heads upstairs to shower, Trixie’s with Dan, Linda’s got the baby, Ella and Maze went out of town to visit some brother of Ella’s, so it isn’t like she has anyone to call, as Lucifer had highlighted many times. Not that she minds.</p><p> </p><p>After a good soak in the bath she headed back downstairs to make herself dinner, or decide to order in, she’s not sure yet. She’d changed her mind, why <em>not</em> relax for an hour or so in a warm bubble bath and watch an episode of Bones, Lucifer had gotten her into it, <em>go-shit he’s been back from actual Hell (oh my goodness) for a mere month and he’s already working his way into practically every single thought</em>, the glass of red wine she’d took with her had done the trick in helping her to relax a little more into the back of the tub. A pizza menu lays on the kitchen counter as if tempting her and before she can overthink about eating the chicken casserole in the fridge from last night before it goes out of date, she picks up her phone from where it’s charging and dials the nearest pizza place. She gets a large margarita, fries and an Oreo milkshake that Trixie can have tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe turns on the tv to fill the silence and switches to a music channel playing ‘songs from the 80s’, then grabs her case files to start working through. After her kidnapping ordeal she’s been assigned work from home instead of being frontline on a case, she misses it but understands, she’d flinched the other night at Dan simply knocking on her door so she figures she does need time to let the worry about potentially getting kidnapped die down a little before heading back to work. Working through the files are boring and she’s sighed about a hundred times since flicking through them at the dining table, and again she finds herself thinking about Lucifer. If he was here, she wishes he was, wishes Michaels punishment or <em>whatever</em> could wait just one more night, he’d be making her play the cheap version of ‘Headbandz’ with the posit notes she <em>still</em> hasn’t made any notes on after fifteen minutes of reading. Chloe smiles, remembering the first time they’d played the game with Trixie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well this game is bloody absurd I’m never gonna guess what I am!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ask questions Lucifer, come on you’re supposed to be partner to a detective…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He’d been the last to guess what he was, a turtle, Trixie had written his for him, and they’d both have to hold in a laugh as he asked questions like <strong><em>‘am I hot?’, ‘do I like booze?’, ‘do I have horns?’</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>She checks her phone again, tilting her head at her screensaver. It’s of Lucifer, Trixie and herself, she thinks it was taken a while ago, and if the unicorn on Lucifer’s cheek and glitter on her own is anything to go by then she thinks it was the night he’d come to play monopoly with them, the night that marked a start in a fortnightly game night. A smile appears at the thought, <em>The Devil suggesting game night</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door sounds loudly in the empty house and Chloe hops to grab her purse quickly to pay, assuming it’s the takeaway guy with her food. Her stomach rumbles on cue as she heads to the door in her slipper covered feet, her hairs wet from her shower and she’s aware she looks the least bit a detective with her giraffe covered pink pyjamas and dressing gown, it’s only 5:30 but she’s not on call for the rest of the night so why not be comfortable. She opens the door with a polite smile and hands over the money straight away before taking the pizza box and bag with a small “thank you,” she sees the guy eyeing her up and down, a young school boy that probably thinks she’s a grandma. He nods his head, she tells him to drive safe, again something a grandma would do, she resist the urge to face palm in front of him, then watches him make his way back to his car before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>As Chloe’s about to grab a plate for her food, the door edges open with a scrape against the floor, <em>she’ll have to get that fixed</em>, and a dishevelled Lucifer comes walking in with his head bowed. She frowns at his breathless, “evening detective” and steps closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer, are you-“ A gasp escapes, and her eyes tear up immediately at the sight of him, he’s covered in a dark, thick coat of blood, there’s a bruise round his left eye and his lip is the side of a golf ball. He holds an arm around his rib area and she notices the tears in his jacket then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What in the hel-in the world happened?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Panic sets in but she tries not to fuss, “come here, sit down…” as she guides him towards a chair in the kitchen, it almost toppled over as she pulls it out roughly and she hopes Lucifer doesn’t notice her shaking hands and muttered curse, she needs to be calm. He can hardly clean himself up with the state he’s in. As if supporting her point, Lucifer winces as he lowers himself with her help into the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need a moment-“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a drink? Wine, no whisky? I’ll get you some, it’s the expensive kind you left here so, yeah I’ll just…” Chloe trails off as she goes to rummage through her cupboards to find the whisky he left here the night he’d come back from hell, luckily it’s easily reachable and she quickly grabs a glass before taking it over to Lucifer, slotting a first aid kit under her arm from the drawers as she goes. She’s got no clue how to bandage up celestial wounds, she assumes it’s Michael’s doing because she’s the only thing that makes him invulnerable and she wasn’t there, she wonders if they heal by themselves, or whether there’s a special potion or something to remove the injuries, but even with <em>hell and heaven</em> being real that sounds <em>too far. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lucifer necks the glass she pours for him in one and then just sips from the bottle. The liquid washes against the glass as his hand tremors, he grumbles angrily and slams it on the table, then looks at her apologetically afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, <em>where to start</em>, grabs the first aid kit and finds some wipes to clean his face with. She notices his knuckles are bloody too and hands him a wipe to clean them up with. “This may sting…”</p><p>She knows he’s in pain because there’s no remark afterwards, just a grimace as she starts wiping around a cut on the side of his face. She ends up using about four wipes before he’s clean, they’re covered in blood and she disposes of them quickly in the bin. Now she can see his face, she realises there was way more blood than injury, she’s glad, and she starts on the biggest cut around his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Detective these will heal, there’s no need-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, let me do it…” Chloe says gently while fiddling with the butterfly stitches. Lucifer nods his head and winces when she puts the first stitch on.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell!”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe pulls back a little, “sorry,” she tries to press a little more gently this time, although his signature eye roll and shake of his head was a relieving sight.</p><p>“I was going to say you could’ve been a nurse in your past life until you’re fingers almost penetrated my eyeball…” Lucifer says with a sarcastic scoff.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe very lightly swats his shoulder, “keep on like that and my fingers will keep to them selves tonight….” Chloe trails off with a cock of her head, reaching for a bandage to move onto patching up his hand. She grabs it, thinking how easily he just lets her pull his hand towards him, <em>The Devil</em>, and begins wrapping the bandage around his fingers leaving just the tip visible.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifers eyes widen, “I don’t think you have it in you detective, we’ve been going at it like rabbits since-“</p><p> </p><p>“No we have not!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t lie detective…”</p><p> </p><p>“No but you do exaggerate-“</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I blame you… I’m fairly irresistible.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shakes her head, catching the last part of that after talking over one another. She’d glad they still have this almost childish banter, she’d hoped their petty arguments wouldn’t stop just because they were, <em>um</em>, <em>dating?</em> It’s what makes them different, for some reason it makes her feel fully free around him. It’s silly and she loves it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight will consist of pizza and whatever crappy movie is on television, you’re in no fit state to be <em>going at it like rabbits…”</em></p><p> </p><p>She mimicked his accent, and he comes back with “I do <em>not</em> talk like that-“</p><p> </p><p>“That was a good impression admit it…”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs and shakes his head, examining her bandaging once he takes his hand back. “I was looking forward to you wearing a nurse outfit…” He pouts. He’s probably adding it to his list of outfits he wants her to wear before sex, he has <em>notes</em> in his phone, top of his list is a sexy devil Halloween costume he’d seen on eBay. <em>Don’t ask her why he was looking that up</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe remembers what he’d said about her being a nurse in her past life then, and she frowns. “Hey, so is like, past life and stuff real?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looks at her as if she’s just spoke another language, one otherworldly because he <em>knows every one of them</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, like reincarnation? You said I’d be a nurse in my past life? Is that real?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer laughs then, “oh! Why course not detective, I was simply referring to something all you humans say…Something Ella once said, anyway, <em>no</em> it’s not real.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe scrunches her nose up, “so things just end with hell and heaven?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer nods, “well, yes, but there’s no end to either of them, hell is just one never ending loop of guilt and sin until one has learnt to forgive themselves, they then head to the silver city and, well, that I couldn’t tell you anything about.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe nods, recalling how Lucifer has been <em>expelled</em>? <em>Banned</em>? From heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer cracks his back then and there’s an uncomfortable edge to the way he sits.</p><p> </p><p>“Is um, are your wings okay?” Saying things like that still sound absolutely insane to her, she’s sure they always will.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer dusts his shoulder with his non-bandaged hand. “I haven’t checked but if the pain is anything to go by then…”</p><p> </p><p>He whips them out and Chloe can’t hold in a gasp, she stands up and covers her mouth with her hands. Lucifer matches her stance, the horrified look on her face worrying him.</p><p> </p><p>“What, are they bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer…” Chloe steps closer to them, a painful lump in her throat. His wings are completely tattered, torn, bleeding, it looks like someone’s dipped them in red paint and then dragged them through a thorn bush backwards. A feather falls to the ground and he bends down, minding the table, and inspects the withered feather between his fingers with a melancholy look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that can’t be good.” He deadpans, stepping forward to the fridge where he can just about see his reflection. His eyes widen at what he sees and she comes to stand behind him uselessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael did this?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer doesn’t answer the question, instead he says, “he came off well worse trust me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he still here?” On earth, she means.</p><p> </p><p>“If he knows what’s good for him then he will have returned to the Silver City, if he’s even accepted back in by dear old dad, which-“ he turns around to her, an angry look on his face flashing through the change in his eyes to piercing red, Chloe’s only slightly surprised at how comfortable she still feels despite it, “if he has any sense at all then he won’t be let back in so easily, or at all…”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe nods, a hand comes to hover over his wings and when he doesn’t pull away she lays a hand gently over the edge of his wing. Soft feathers wind between her fingers, it feels like clouds, like it’s hardly there at all, she runs her hand further up his wing when he seems to relax. He bends his forehead to her head, and Chloe wants to smash her head against the wall forever questioning Lucifer’s nature, the way his lips fit right on hers in the next breath has her vowing to stand by him no matter what for as long as time (or<em> god)</em> allows. Lucifer’s lips mould against her own for a few minutes of kissing that’s soft and tender, and then he’s pulling back suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Chloe asks worriedly. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stammers over his words a little, “no-actually, quite the opposite detective…”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe frowns, confused, “what do you mean?”</p><p>Lucifer looks up at her, a smile growing on his features as his eyes narrow into her own.</p><p> </p><p>It’s then she notices his wings, pearly white and all angelic, far from the bloody mess they were just a few seconds ago. She notices one of her hands still clings to the feathers and she pulls it back quickly, looking at her palms as if it might hold answers. “I-“ she breathes, <em>did she…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“The pain’s gone, my wings they’re…better!” Lucifer shakes his head with a wide smile. “I can’t quite believe it!”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe scoffs, “yeah, neither can I actually, what-?”</p><p> </p><p>He grabs her hands and shakes them between the two of them, “you healed me detective!” Lucifer exclaims, he holds her hands up in front of her face. “When you touched me, I felt, something calm and almost cool pass through my wings,” He waves them, as if testing them and a gust of wind blows Chloe’s hair backwards and a few of Trixie’s pictures off of the wall. And she’s sure the first aid kid is currently spread out over the floor. “Oh, sorry….” He shrugs them back inside like removing a jacket and smiles proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shakes her head in disbelief even though she <em>did</em> see it right before her eyes, she touched him and his wounded wings suddenly became full of life again, not a trace of blood or injury left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are a miracle aren’t you…” Lucifer whispers, combing back a piece of hair from her face gently.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe melts under his touch, “I’d do anything to help you, even without knowing it seems…” She scoffs again, then wraps her arms around him. “Don’t you know that by now <em>Lucifer?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>